


Harry Potter is a wife

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry Potter, Top Cormac McLaggen, Yaoi, bashing, mummy Harry Potter, porn maybe? Not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: After not getting onto the Gryffindor team, Cormac Mclaggen brainwashed our hero to become his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter universe

Harry was in the showers after practice and after everyone left he was doing team captain thing like putting away equipment and planning strategies for future games. He had tried taking his mind off what happened in the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. Loosing Sirius his Godfather was heartbreaking for him mourning for weeks. Unlike his parents he had a few memories of Sirius, playing Quidditch and flying in general helped the healing process for him.

unbeknownst to Harry Potter, someone was storming over to the locker rooms as they had lost patients waiting for him to come out. It was Cormac Mclaggen who was full of rage at the Boy-Who-Lived for he got passed over on the team for a Weasley. A blood traitor who got on the team only because his best friend who is the captain and his sister was on the team. As he entered the locker room he found himself watching the object of his rage showering. He noticed that Harry Potter's body was quite feminine, a huge smooth bubble butt big as any girls ass. He turned around his front showing to the older boy smooth and hairless his chest looked like it was just starting to grow breasts, Cormac couldn't help but to stare he started wondering if this boy was a virgin. Cormac's pants tighten he found himself walking away from the showers and planning his revenge. Oh the Boy-Who-Lived would be his, smirking of the prospect of being the husband of the boy who lived would opened doors for him in the Ministry.

Cormac wrote to his father that night about a contract between the Mclaggen's and the Potter's, since Harry doesn't know his place as Heir of an most ancient and noble house it would be up to Cormac to look over the Potter estates and other estates that Harry will gain. "You will be mine Potter, oh yes you will be my bitch." He said out loud to himself with a predatory smile on his face.

-Next morning Great Hall-

Harry was sitting alone as Hermione and Ron was still arguing in the common room, as per usual Harry thought to himself. The owls came dropping mail off to the students from their respective families, Harry had tried to push down the feeling of jealousy for the students who had parents. A owl that he did not recognised dropped of a letter and a package for him, he opened the letter shocked to see what had written in it.

_Dear Harry,_

_You won't know me yet but, I have taken an interest in you. In the package which I suggest you open when you're alone, is the first gift of courting. Yes Harry Potter I, wish to court you not because who you are. I very much wish too get to know you, see I saw you in the showers of the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room and I thought to myself. Gee the Boy-Who-Lived looks awfully feminine and girly with ass like that and your tits. You'd make any man hard trust me sweetheart I only wish to protect you and give you a proper family._

_Your sincerely_

_your secret admirer xx_

Harry knew that his body was a bit girlie but to have someone else noticed and send this to him angered him who have thought someone would do this hasn't he suffered enough? The prospect of having his own family weighed between anger and hopefulness, he quickly ate breakfast and run to the common room with his belongings and parcel. He passed the rest of his year mates who was confused at Harry running from where they were coming from. He even passed the two of the three of the golden trio, once he knew was alone he opened up the parcel and found a purple silk matching bra and panties set.

He felt the material and found it soft and silkie he undressed himself and took his boxers of and he placed his feet through th leg holes and pulled them up, he had to admit he liked the feeling of the panties on his skin. He looked at the bra trying to figure out how to connect them after five minutes he fired it out and clipped it on then placed the straps of his bra on his shoulders. He re dressed himself and walked out of the dormitory and the Gryffibdor common room.

After a few weeks of getting these types of gifts from admirer, Harry didn't want anyone to know about the gifts which put his dormates and best friends out. He was still trying to figure out whose owl is. It dropped a letter in front of Harry, picked it up and stuffed it in his bag to be read later. Cormac smirked at his future wife, who will be wearing a dress for the near future. He has the bonding contract in his room which will be signed tonight then the consummate of the marriage will take place.

Once alone Harry begin to read his letter but was servery dissapointed to learn that it was a small note.

_Harry._

_Please meet me in the room of requirements at eight pm tonight._

_C_

Just who was this C person he wanted to meet with the man who has been sending him letters. He went to class and acted normal joked with his friends and what not, he told his friends that he was not feeling well and decided to go to bed early. Once he was behind the curtains of his bed he got out his invisabilty clock and the map. Walked out of the tower towards the seventh floor and entered the Room of requirements. Harry was shocked to see Cormac McLaggern there standing just his trousers with the buttons undone. Harry took the cloak off ands stood there for a minute to admire the torso of the older boy.

"Like what you see Potter?" Cormac said with a smirk and walked slowly to the raven haired teen, who gulped loudly. Harry stood there frozen not knowing what to do he tried to find that courage that he used when ever fighting Voldemort. "I'm so glad you came, sweetheart." Cormac said softly as he gestured to the wedding dress meaning this Harry Potter was getting married and becoming a wife. Mrs McLaggen or Lady McLaggen in formal situations.

"Why did you start this?" Harry asked as Cormac was getting into his dress robes Cormac looked at Harry and smirked at him then finished dresssing himself. "Because I could, more importantly you wanted it. Or maybe it's my revenge for not getting on the team." The older teen explained slowly walking to the younger teen who was furious this was payback for quidditch what the hell? Why? "Get over it Ron had saved more goals than you Mclaggen." Harry replied angrily and glared at him, some would cower under the glare but not Cormac. "I was confounded and you know it! Was it you? Or was it your precious little mudblood, either way your friends could into a lot of trouble Harry." He told his soon to be wife, Harry knew he had to protect his friends.

He did not think Hermione or Ron would approve of what he was about to do. "I'll do it Cormac I'll do whatever just don't go after Ron or Hermione." Harry said resigning to his fate he looked at his husband who smiled at him, Harry stripped of his clothing and put his dress on Cormac zipped it up and whistled appreciately. "If I knew you looked this good in a dress with a bra and matching panties, I would have done this ages ago." Cormac said while squeezing Harry's ass the went to an open floo Cormac went first. "Gringotts." He called out and the green flames engulfed him, harry did the same thing he was lucky to have Cormac waiting for him by the floo.

There were two people standing there as Harry just noticed them standing there. Harry and Cormac walked up to the two people standing there they looked to be an older couple he looked at the couple then at corms to realise that they were going to be hi in-laws. "Do you Cormac Anthony Mclaggen take Harry James Potter to be you lawfully wedded wife before Lady Magic." The Minister who Harry just noticed he looked at the man he is marrying who smirked at him. "I do." Harry's heart is beat against his chest as the Minister looked at harry. "Do you Harry James Potter take Cormac Anthony Mclaggen to be your lawfully wedded husband before Lady Magic." The. Minister asked him he looked around him the Minister looked like he was worried about something, while the couple looked happy at him and their son. Cormac looked at expectally for him to say yes. "I do." Harry said with conviction cormac kissed him with his tongue entering Harry's mouth. When they came up for air he was led to a table and there was a piece of parchment on it with his and Cormacs name on it. He saw Cormac sign it first and then he was passed the quill to sign his name once that was done his father-law took the parchment and told them to consummate the bond. Cornac dragged harry over to the floo and made the boy floo first back to the room of requirements.

whrn Cormac came back his sight was Harry alrwdy on his back and his drees up showing his pink lace panties. "You are ready for me then?" He said as he started to undo his trousers and his shirt standing just inhaled boxers which had a very large tent, he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his big uncut 10 inch dick sprang free. "Let's take your panties off shall we?" He asked as he slid Harry's panties off, once of he spread his wife' legs and spelled to lube and stretch Harry. He plunged into Harry's virgin hole. "Oh god Harry you're so tight, I don't think I can last long I've saved so much cum for this night wife. You will probably get pregnant oh god." He moaned to Harry who was still feeling pain from the intrusion in his hole started to moan once Cormac found his spot. His husband grunted and groaned and after ten minutes he announced his incoming orgasm a couple more thrust and Harry felt the hot liquid in his bowels there was so much of Cormac's seed. Cormach laid on top of harry and made out with him.


	2. Chapter 2

After consummating the marriage bond Harry being too sore to move so Cormac stripped harry out of his. Dress took off the bra and carried him to bed. Once under the covers they both snuggled and went to sleep, in the morning Harry found Cormac dressing he had his pants he was putting his shirt on, buttoning it up and looked at the bed to see his wife awake. "There is clean clothes here for you and there is a shower just in case you want one. Come on Harry get up." Cormac said to Harry, once Harry's had slipped out of the covers went to shower Cormac couldn't wait to rub it in everyone's face that he is the husband of the boy-who-lived, he took the virginity of him as well.

Once dressed Cormac and Harry made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast with Cormac's arm around Harry's waist smirking at Harry's friend as they sat together. The youngest Weasley tried to get Harry to notice her but he didn't he was to busy eating breakfast. Granger was unhappy at being ignored but she was not speakingat all, of course she was going to be ignored. The youngest male Weasley was almost purple in his face.

"I'll be in our room in the room of requirement tonight be ready for me." Cormac whispered in his ear, Harry tried to keep his cool he had slightly faltered which no one had noticed. An owls wept in the Great Hall and dropped mail of for Harry. He turned the back of it the seal Had Ministry of magic around the outer parts of the wax seal and M.o.M in the middle Harry placed the letter in his bag to show Cormac the letter as he didn't want to know.

Harry's day was less than perfect, first Hermione, Ron and Ginny ganged up on him asking where he was and why he didn't Sutherland with them. "I'm sorry guys but I really don't have to tell you where I've been, I sat with Cormac because he asked me to. I have to go to class like yourselves." Harry explained to them he didn't want to tell them the full story at all. Harry was sent glares by granger when he was able to answer the questions the teachers asked.

later that night harry found himself in his room to find Cormac doing his homework, he started doing his own while was doing his potion's homework Cormac was finished went to the dresser to get something out of it until he saw a pink nightie in his hands. "Put this on Harry." Comrades said harry undressed and slipped his pink satin nightie on for his husband, who was rubbing his crotch he was very hard. Cormac was undressing taking everything off even his boxers standing in all his glory. "Come Harry have your first taste of my cock." Cormac suggested Harry did that walked up to his man and dropped to his knees and too Cormac's thick shaft into his mouth to attempt to give future Lord McLaggen a blow job. Despite Harry's first time at sucking a penis, Cormac was enjoying himself especially when Harry was playing with his balls. "Enough Harry take off your nightie and bra and panties." Harry stood up slipped the straps of his nightie of to reveal his pink satin bra and panties, Harry unhooked his bra and let it fall to the ground his large pink erect nipples showing he slid of his panties and felt as Cormac groped every inch of his body.

Cormac took harry to the bed and laid him on his back and played with his wife's nipples making Harry moan and wither under pleasure. "Please Cormac." Harry pleaded with the man who playfully smirked at the boy and leaned down to ear level with him. "What do you want my lovely wife?" He asked seductively as Harry kept moaning as his nipples kept being played with by Cormac. "Y-y-you." He stuttered his clit hard and leaking Harry just wanted his husband in him his dick hitting his spot, his tits started to hurt but it felt good. "Where do you want me." Cormac asked as he grinder his cock on Harry's body, harry opened his eyes to look at the father of his future children. "In my pussy." Harry admitted and Cormac smirkied and had Harry spread his legs for him, he got in between his legs and plunges his leaking rock hard dick into Harry. Was thrusting hard into him and kissed him hard as they were kissing they didn't hear the magic swirling they didn't hear it as the sounds of hips meeeting each other and Cormac's balls hitting Harry's cheeks.

the next morning came and harry felt a spark when he touched his stomach, he quickly ignored the feeling of it as he thought it was hunger. As the moths went Harry was expierencing morning sickness and increase appetite for food and for sex, which Comrmac did not complained. Harry's chest got bigger and rounded it hurt him and it was secreting some sort of liquid. His stomach was also getting bigger, Cormac had to take Harry to St Mungos to see want the hell was going on with his wife.

-St mungo's-

Cormac was pacing while Harry was sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for the healer come in and run tests on him, because they have know idea. Andromeda Tonks née Black walked in the room and saw the two boys. One looked like James Potter with Lily Potter's eyes, the other was a tal blonde masculine boy who like Harry had Gryffindor uniforms on. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" Andromeda asked the boys who looked up at her, the blonde one looked at her with indifferent while Harry looked at like she reminded her of someone."Harry is not feeling well." Cormac explained rather rudely, Harry was confused as to why he was being rude to the healer.

The healer fasted some diagnostic charms on Harry, all over his body more importantly his stomach that is where she found the cause Harry was four month pregnant with twins. "It seems you will be parents in four months time as Harry is four month pregnant with twins." Andromeda said to the two boys Cormac was ecstatic as he rushed and snogged Harry for five minutes, Harry was just confused even though he was kissing his husband he knew enough that babies take nine months to grow not eight.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was freaking out about the fact he was pregnant, how were they coming out? Why only four months time? He looked to the healer who was still in the room. "Why four more months." Harry asked the Andromeda who sat down next to him. "It takes the gestation of eight months due to wizard pregnancy being shorter and since you have a nice supply of the father's magic to help with growth of the twins is even better" Andromeda explained to the teen parent who became less nervous of why eight months instead of nine moths.

"How are they going to come out?" Was Harry's second question, andromeda had to deal with other wizard pregnancies some had no clue just like Harry even though he was raised by Muggles and not her which should've been the way. "The same way the got in. Just before the birth the anal canal becomes the birthing canal that way the babies will be able to come out and join the world. Now it is very rare that men will birth girls so majority of the time the will be birth to boys instead." Andromeda explained to the boys Harry thought it was weird but he felt like such a failure as a wizard for not knowing this, as it sounded like common knowledge. "Do not feel bad Harry, someone would have explained it to you if you explained that you were raised your mother's muggle relatives." Andromeda said after the words left her mouth Harry's nervousness and stooped being frantic, became wary of the healer in front of him just how did she know about his aunt.

"I'm your godmother Harry I have been trying to find you and contact you every time I did I was told not to by the order and the headmaster. You have no idea how how good it was to hear about you from my daughter." She told him while harry was think who could be the healer's daughter. "Who is your daughter?" Harry asked the healer generally could not come with anyone in his mind. "Nymphadora Tonks." Was all she said that Harry's jaw dropped he could not believe that Tonks the clumsy Auror was this healers daughter.

Harry fainted st the news it was all too much for to process, between this and his wedding which he never read the bonding contract which he will have to read at some stage. The letters between himself and Cormac, was this all a ploy he knew he was doing this for Hermione and Ron but what was the real reason he did this. It all started with that damn first letter why did he believe that they wanted him for him and not his name.

The two boys thanked Andromeda and left to go back to Hogwarts, now he knew why about the changes on his body he couldn't help but smile his own family. Harry's hand traveled to his stomach waiting for the day he could hold his twins. That is how Cormac found him smiling like a loon with a hand on his stomach, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I am glad my seeed took Harry. Now we can have our family." Cormac said haughtily as he kissed Harry's neck.

As they were making their way to the Great Hall they were interrupted by a bushy haired Gryffindor an a Weasley. "Harry where were you?" Hermione Granger screeched at him while glaring at him. Ron was mutely nodding his head, while Glaring at his fellow Gryffindors. "I was with Cormac, and besides I don't see how it is any of your business any way Hermione." Harry said to them not knowing what their deal was, it was true Harry didn't have to tell them where he went, or what he was doing and who he was with.

"Oi! Don't talk to Hermione like that. Now answer the question properly." Ron told his best friend not knowing what Harry's problem was, the boy shouldn't be talking to his girlfriend like that. What the deal with him McLaggen anyway? Doesn't he know he should marry his sister. Maybe they had to make Harry Potter marry Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley to make her Lady Potter. "It none of your business Ron! Merlin what is your problem anyway?" Harry as the duo he was getting irritated by the constant questions coming his from the two of the Golden Trio.

"Because Harry we are worried for you, how do you know that Cormac is not in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? You don't so why don't we go see other people from light families how does they sound?" Hermione said as if she was speaking to a child with the last question. Never has Harry wanted to curse somebody with the exception of Voldemort and his death munchers, he just gave her a look as to say 'Are you for real?' Annoyance flashed across Hermione Granger's face she could not understand how her fellow Lion was being so stubborn.

"What is going on here?" A voice that Harry was intimate with called put to the trio of lions, they all looked to see Cormac McLaggen as he was walking towards them. Harry was glad that Cormac was there at that point and time he didn't want the stress of the sitituation as it would not be good for the babies at all. "Nothing that concerns you McLaggen. Do us a favour and piss off." Ron all but snarled at the older Gryfffindor boy who narrowed his eyes at the youngest male Weasley and the Gramger girl harassing his wife. "I don't think so Weasel, how about you and Granger go bother someone else and leave Harry alone." Cormac said although instead of waiting for the Blood-Traitor or Mudblood to leave Cormac lead Harry away.

"Cormac this came a couple of months ago, the night the twins were conceived it is from the Ministry." Harry handed the letter from Minstry of Magic. Cormac opened the letter it had a couple of documents within it, Cormac read them all. "You didn't open this when you got it?" Cormac had asked Harry, the pregnant lion looked at his husband surprised at the question. He did not expect to have that question asked to him when he gave the letter to Cormac. "No I did not. I was going to but I was doing my homework then we had sex, after that being pregnant without either of us knowing." Harry trailed off formal just nodded his head understanding the lateness of Harry giving him the letter.

Cormac passed all the parchment toward Harry so he could see what the documents were, Harry was surprised at the mount of parchment the envelope held at the normal size. That was not the only surprise that Harry had when tphe saw the documents.

**Harry James McLaggen née Potter**

**Dear future Lady Mclaggen we at the Minsitry of Magic wishes to congratulate you on your marriage and hope of years of bliss.**

**Rufus Scrimgeour.**

the other document was his seats of the wizengamot which he did not know he even had there was Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Pervelle. Which Cormac had control of as his husband not to mention no one told Harry this at all why did Ron not tell him or Sirius or Remus even? He was not happy.

There was another one stating that since he was married his husband was now his magical guardian which meant control of his Vailts which surprised Harry again since he knew he had one his trust vault, and witenagemot seats and anything else that a magical guardian should do. It also said his old magical gairdian was in fact the headmaster Albus Dumbledore that made his blood boil thinking that the headmaster should have said something or trained harry to be the Lord of five houses but no he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you have control of my seats and vaults?" Harry asked Cormac who looked up from what he was doing. He was writing letters to people his father about being a grandfather and gringotts to sort out Harry's inheritance. "Well the bonding contract you signed also gave me the control of them both your Wizengamot seats and vaults. Which is a good thing too considering that the Potter family vault has someone taking Galleons out of it, namely to Weasley and Granger." Cormac said to the pregnant teen who was shocked they were his friends because of they were paid to be he vehemently did not want to believe such things.

Cormac gave his wife a look of sympathy, he knew it was not easy news to hear for him as everybody knows that the a Weasley family had been like surrogate family for the boy. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his best friends. "I'll have to quit Qudditch." Harry had been reading his what to expect book that given to him by his godmother, I told himhat to do and what to do with his pregnancy.

"Harry have you read the contract completely?" Cormac asked the boy not knowing if he did or not, Cormac would admit that he was scared of Harry's temper. When Harry put his book down, and actually read the contract he was beyond furious. His anger was directed at his husband and towards himself. He had signed that Cormac decided if they were going to have children, and when. What social functions they would go to or not or if Harry would be on the board of governors or it would be him. How could he be so stupid as not to read the contract before hand! It was supposed to keep Ron and Hermione safe.

"I've fallen for you Harry." As the words left Cormac's lips Harry tensed at the words believing he was not worthy of anyone's affection. "Not because of what it says in the contract, I was an angry prat who wanted revenge. Since writing to you the first time and receiving letters back from you that I started to have feelings for you." Cormac admitted to Harry who turned to look at Cormac to see him in a different light. Cormac walked up to Harry and got down on one knee, and looked into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. "I promise you this Harry, I will vow to make sure I am worthy of your love, to be your husband and father to our children." Cormac said to Harry every word was true he wanted to prove to himself to Harry.

The next morning Harry woke up alone but he was covered by lilium Candium, a species of of Lily. He slowly rose out of bed and had showered and dressed and walked out of the Room of Requirements, he found his husband sitting with the seventh years. Harry felt someone grab his and drag him to the 'Golden Trio's' spot when he looked at the the person who dragged him it was a smiling Ginny Weasley. Inside Harry was annoyed by this and she sat him down like he was a child! Bloody Ginny Weasley!

"Harry. Why have you not spent any time with me?" She whined to the pregnant teen, Ginny Weasley sneered at the Boy-Who-Married's belly and started making plans as to get rid of as the Harry Potter could not have any fat on him. Harry ignored the young witch as he was more preoccupied on breakfast, he had two little ones to think of now. Down where the seventh years were Cormac was openly glaring at the Weasley girl for flirting with _his wife,_ he was immensely proud of Harry ignoring the girl.

-Malloy Manor-

Lord Caelan Mclaggen floo'd to the Malfoy Manor to protect his son and Daughter in-law since Potter was now recognised as Mrs. McLaggen. "Ah! Caelan good to see you. How's the wife?" Lucius who was close to the greeting room of his manor to hear the floo, to say the former ice prince of Slytherin was shocked to see a Gryffindor here not many Gryffindor's come to his house at all. "Good to see you as well Lucius Guinevere is well excited for our son and heir who recently wedded. How is Lady Malfoy?" Caelan asked the Malloy lord who chuckled at the McLaggen lord and nodded back at him. Neither of them knew it at the time but their conversation was in face being listened into by a rat. "Narcissa is well thank you for asking and congratulations on your heir for marrying at his age. Who is the lucky witch?" Lucius asked the man who smiled smugly at the lord.

"What I am about to tell you is just for your ears." After Callan said that Lucius put some serious wards up. Anti-listening, so no one would listen through the doors, floo or the Portraits. Charmed the door so anyone who went to open it would go somewhere else and anti-animagi ward. "My son didn't marry a witch, but the Boy-Who-Lived himself. I'm expecting grandchildren in four months." Caelan said proudly to be a grandfather even though he didn't expect it to be so soon, none the less he was very proud of his heir. Lucius was more than shocked that Harry 'Golden Boy' was married to Heir Cormac McLaggen and was expecting a child in four months time, he wondered if the Headmaster knew of the marriage or even his own son Draco. His son told him the Boy-Who-Lived was gaining a few pounds.

"We all know your ties to the Dark Lord, I was wondering if you're willing to negotiate freedom for Harry?" Callan asked the Malloy Lord who was shocked at the blatant question but nodded anyway he could use this to his and the Dark lords advantage. He couldn't wait to see the Headmaster's face when he realises that his Golden Boy was married already. After Caelan left Lucius undid his wards to find a Peter Pettigrew at the door. "What do you want **Pettigrew?** " Lucius snarled the cowering man


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grams Cassiopeia Black-Ravenclaw

Cassiopeia Black-Ravenclaw sat in Ravenclaw manor still mourning after he bonded had left her for the after life, and her only child was taken from her. She was looking at her bonded's portrait who was staring lovingly at her Adalric Quercus Ravencaw also missed their only child their daughter. The staring at each other was interrupted by a hoot of an owl who flew towards widow of Ravenclaw Manor.

Cassiopeia took the envelope that the owl that was from Gringotts stating that after all these years her daughter who she didn't get to name as she was taken from St. Mungos maternity ward. Was dead and had been since October 31st 1981 her grandson Harry James McLaggen née Potter-Black-Ravenclaw-Peverell who was pregnant with her great grandchildren. She had called weepy her personal house elf to take her to Hogwarts.

-Two hours before Cassiopeia had received her Gringotts-

After Callan had visited Lucius Malfoy he went to Gringotts to see the Potter Family Tree and to see if Lady Lily Potter was in fact a Muggle born or a Pureblood. He had to check for his own thoughts his own memories of the late lady Potter that she was a powerful witch even for a muggle born. As it turned out test she was a pure blood coming from the Black family and Ravenclaw family, Adalric Ravenclaw and his wife Cassiopeia Black-Ravenclaw Callan wondered if Cassiopeia even knew she had a grandson or not. Callan suggested to a goblin that Cassiopeia Black-Ravenclaw should know about her daughter living and being dead at the same time and that she had a grandson.

-Hogwarts.-

When Cassiopeia arrived at Hogwarts at lunch she marched into the Great Hall, which alerted Albus Dumbledore who went to Cassiopeia to either greet her or tell her to leave. Cassiopeia who glared at the Headmaster who had that damn twinkle in his eyes she glared at him. Albus was nervous himself as he actually took her daughter after she was born and gave her to muggles, he had to get her away from his school and away from Harry who was getting away from his control. Since he no longer has control of his Seats or his Gringotts Vaults, he had gone to both The Ministry of Magic and Gringotts who both told that they could not help him.

"Cassiopeia what can I do for you today?" The Headmaster asked the woman who just showed up without his knowledge,he had hoped the woman in front of him had wanted to walk down memory lane in hogwarts. Alas that was not the woman goal of the day she glared at the old man in front of her she wanted to see her grandson that she never knew about.

"Actually Headmaster I have just been informed that I have a grandchild who goes here." She admitted Draco didn't even know his aunt Cassiopeia had a child, let alone a grandchild he wondered who it was. Cassiopeia looked for Harry Mclaggen now at all house she looked at while ignoring the man from Slytherin to Gryffindor with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the middle until she saw familiar green eyes.

"Hello Harry." Cassiopeia greeted her grandson who looked he was confused and pregnant she sighed at she didn't have a relationship before now. "Harry I didn't know I have always thought my daughter your mother died at birth only to know she was given to muggles. You are my grandson." She told the boy who looked at the blonde man beside him who shrugged at him he smiled at Cassiopeia he never knew his mother was a Pureblood now he was too.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" Harry asked his grandmother who nodded both Harry and Cormac stood up while Cormac was helping Harry up. They walked to Cormac and Harry's room which is the Room of Requirement. Cormac called for a McLaggen House Elf to serve tea an biscuits for them and Harry's grandmother.

"Now I know you have a lot questions. Let me just say I never knew about you Harry nor that my daughter lived and raised by muggles at that. You see she was abducted at the maternity ward at St. Mungos, and I never knew she was alive or dead. My husband Adalric Ravenclaw where you get his eyes from Harry passed four years after that. You have his eyes." Cassiopeia explained to the pregnant teen who was listening intently about her explanation Harry couldn't exactly say he blamed his grandmother for not being there.

"How did you find out about Harry?" Cormac asked Cassiopeia curious that she would seek him out personally, not only that she said that she didn't even know about her relationship with his wife. Which made Harry look at him with a heated look, Cormac rolled his eyes at the pregnant teen.

"Believe it or not Heir McLaggen. It was the Goblins who sent me the information." Cassiopeia replied hotly she didn't appreciate her grandson's bonded tone or attitude. Cormac blushed due his embarrassment Harry smiled at that it deserved right for talking like that to his grandmother.

"I would like to have a relationship with you grandmother." Harry said with a smile his grandmother smiled back with watery eyes, she was glad to hear that, she wanted the same thing to have a relationship with her grandson and grandson-inlaw and great grandchildren. She stood up and walked to the door which both Harry and Cormac guided her to she kissed both their cheeks.

"I wish you both the best and congratulations, and call me Grams." She told the told young married couple as she walked the direction of the stairs, Harry and Cormac grabbed their books for their respective classes. Never knowing the rumours started to spread about the two Gryffindor's such as Cormac wanted to get in the good grace of Harry Potter. Not even considering that both Harry and Cormac was married and expecting.


End file.
